1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developer, a developer cartridge, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
Currently, a method for visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image by electrophotography or the like is used in various fields. In the electrophotography, image information is visualized as an image via a transferring step in which the image information is formed on the surface of an image holding member (a photoreceptor) by charging and irradiating steps as an electrostatic charge image, and a toner image is developed on the surface of a photoreceptor using a developer including a toner to transfer this toner image on a recording medium such as paper; and a fixing step in which the toner image is fixed on the surface of the recording medium. In addition, as the toner, a toner in which various external additives are added to toner particles is used.